Dragon Wings
by Rurouni Himura Kenshin
Summary: Kaoru has trained her whole life to kill humans mortal enemy: Dragons. She never expected them to be the way she finds. She soon finds her self caught up in a war between dragons that will decide the fate of both humans and dragons.
1. The Dragon

Summary: Kaoru wants to be able to kill the dragons that she thinks are a threat to her village but after getting to know one her ideas of dragons change.  
  
A/N- Okay this is my first fic so don't be surprised if it is really bad. Also the story is a little different from the summary so just read the fic. If anyone actually likes this fic please leave a review for me so I'll know if I should continue posting chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin in any way. I'm just a poor kid with no money writing a story about the characters.  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
* * Dream  
  
A/N Author's notes  
  
Fighters Wanted!!  
  
Strong men needed! Any strong and skilled fighters willing to lend their  
sword for a good cause are needed to help us fight in a  
  
Dragon Raid. Fights are long and hard so we ask only the toughest men come  
prepared to fight. Your assistance would be much of much help.  
  
On the 18th fighters will be setting out on the Raid. Raids can last up to several months so we ask you to come properly packed with anything you may need. Fighters will be given food and shelter and pay for each dragon they  
help slay.  
  
We at the village council cannot and will not be held responsible for any  
injuries or deaths that may happen during the raid so once again we ask  
only the strongest men come.  
  
If you are interested please repot to the Council Hall at 8:00 sharp on the  
night of the 14th for a brief meeting. There the strongest men will be  
chosen to go on the Raid.  
  
The Village Council  
  
Kaoru quietly read the flyer aloud and grinned as she finished. 'Finally, a chance to show everyone how strong I am! They'll see I'm a great fighter!' Kaoru's smile grew even bigger at the thought of finally proving herself to everyone at the Council.  
  
Kaoru walked on through the market to quickly finish her shopping, all the while thinking of the Raid.  
  
'They'll have to let me go, they'll have to! After all my dad has taught me I'd be really useful to them! I bet I'll even slay a few dragons! I'll slay a real dragon! Yeah, it'll be great! Kaoru's thoughts made her even more confident and eager for the Raid to come. I can't wait till the Raid! But there's still four days to wait to get picked for the team! 4 whole days!! How can I wait that long?! I want to be on the team right now!'  
  
Kaoru was still smiling when she reach the bakery. "Hello, Kaoru!" greeted the baker, Lia, cheerfully. "And what might you be so happy about miss Kaoru?" asked Arilly as Kaoru walked in to the bakery.  
  
"Hi, Lia! I'd like to loaves of bread and a box of muffins, please. Oh, and to answer your question, there's gonna be a Raid soon!" Kaoru answered excitedly.  
  
"You mean a Dragon Raid?" Lia questioned as she handed Kaoru her bread and muffins. "Kaoru you can't really be thinking about joining that Raid can you?" Lia's smile fell from her face when Kaoru eagerly nodded her head.  
  
"Kaoru, you know I don't approve of your wanting to fight, and neither does anyone else in the village. You had best leave all the fighting to the men and do all the things a young girl like you is expected to do. And in case you didn't know, fighting is not one of them!"  
  
Kaoru's excitement died a little as she listened to Lia speak. What did she mean? What was she talking about? Kaoru just didn't get it at all.  
  
"Lia, I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"Oh, you understand Kaoru. Ever since your father died you've been going off about becoming a fighter like he was. I can understand you're still a little upset about his death but that's no reason to start getting foolish ideas into your head! Kaoru you are a girl, and wither you want to except it or not girls just do not fight!"  
  
Kaoru felt a little insulted at Lia's harsh words. Lia was starting to make her angry. "But why? Why can't women become fighters?" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"Because Kaoru, men do the fighting and they protect everyone!" said Lia firmly. " And women cook and clean and raise children in the home, where they're needed. I have never heard of any village having women in its army. Just the thought of that is just crazy! That's how it is."  
  
"But that's not fair!" Kaoru was definitely becoming angry now. "A woman could do just as good a job at fighting as a guy could if she got the chance. I know I'm just as strong as most of the guys in the village! The way things are just aren't fair!"  
  
"Kaoru, just because you think the way things are isn't fair doesn't mean there going to change just for you! So, I suggest you get used to it!" Lia shouted.  
  
Kaoru glared at Lia as she slapped her coins down on to the counter and turned to leave. Kaoru stormed out of the bakery and stomped down the street toward her house. The night breeze was gentle and cool and helped to calm Kaoru's mood down a little bit, but not that much.  
  
Lia just didn't understand. No one in the village understood. They were all too busy with the way they liked things to be to ever think of anything ever being different. For them everything always had to stay the same forever. So they couldn't even begin to think the way Kaoru did. Only her dad understood. He was the one who made her want to be a warrior.  
  
Her father, Kamiya Kairu, had been a great warrior. Kairu had been a true master swordsman. He had saved many people and his village many times and had been in the most recent of the Dragon Wars. He used his sword to fight for justice and save people, and he never used it to kill a human being. Her father was amazing, and she had always wanted to be just like him, so her father had started teaching her the ways of the sword and encouraged her to become a great warrior like him. Kairu was the only one who truly understood Kaoru and the way she wanted things to be.  
  
Her father was everything to her and she was everything to him. Everything was always all right when he was with her. They always had fun together training and doing anything else together. Because Kaoru had never had a mother around her dad had tried twice as hard to be a good father to her and in her opinion had been the best dad in the whole world. Everything had been great.  
  
And then he had gotten sick.Very sick..  
  
Kaoru shook her head as she felt tears start to prick the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away quickly making sure they wouldn't fall. She wouldn't cry. Her dad wouldn't want her to cry, no he wouldn't.She had to be brave like her dad would have wanted her to be! She just had to.  
  
Kaoru quickly jogged the rest of the way home to eat a quick dinner, go take a bath warm and get ready for bed. Tomorrow her training for the Raid would begin and she had to be well rested. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*" Okay now Angel, I'm gonna come at you and you gotta fight me off, okay?" Kairu looked down at his daughter as she held out her sword and nodded for him to begin.  
  
"Here I come!" He lunged his sword down toward the girl but not hard enough to hurt her if the blow connected.  
  
"Hyah!" Kaoru cried out as she blocked her dad's blow with one of her own.  
  
She quickly thrust her sword to her dad's side to strike. Kairu saw Kaoru's sword coming and deflected it back toward her to knock her off balance. But Kaoru had been anticipating this and took a strong swipe at her dad's feet when he was off guard and expecting her to fall. Kairu gave a small grunt as he fell to the floor and looked up to see his daughter standing above him smiling proudly.  
  
" Yay! I did it daddy I did it! Did you see me? I'm starting to get really good at this, right daddy?" she cheered as she danced around happily.  
  
" Yep Angel, I saw you get me good! And you really are improving." Ouch. He thought as he rubbed his sore behind. She really was getting better and better at this.  
  
Kaoru sat herself down on her father's lap and looked up at him smiling. "Daddy, one day I'm gonna be just as good a sword fighter as you are and mommy will smile on me from Heaven and she'll be proud I'm her little girl because I'll be able to fight and protect people!" Kaoru announced proudly.  
  
"Yes Angel, she'll be very proud you. I know she will. And so will I. I'll be able to say 'You know that great warrior, Kamiya Kaoru? Well she's my little Angel. I taught her everything she knows!'" boasted Kairu proudly.  
  
" Really daddy?" Kaoru asked, hope shining on her face.  
  
" Yep, really!" he said as he hugged Kaoru tightly. Kaoru giggled and hugged him back, as happy as could be.* ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru woke up as the morning sun rose on the horizon. She quickly dressed into her comfortable Kendo clothes, ate a quick breakfast, grabbed her sword, and headed out the door. Her dream from last night about her dad telling her she would be great fighter had motivated Kaoru even more to train and be ready for the Raid.  
  
Kaoru was heading to a small little valley where she and her dad had often trained when she was younger. It wasn't a very big valley but it was very peaceful. Surrounding the little clearing were beautiful green trees, perfect for shade when one was resting. To the side of the clearing was a stream with cool running water, perfect to drink form. Since the valley was a secret place only Kaoru and her father knew about Kaoru knew she could always go there for training and no one would be there to disturb her.  
  
As Kaoru walked past the bordering trees and into the clearing she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Right there, in front of her, drinking from the stream was a huge dragon. The thing was enormous! It was easily much larger than most of the tallest buildings that Kaoru, a person who had seen her fair share of grand buildings, had ever seen. Kaoru watched memorized at how the dragon's red and white scales glittered in the sunlight Down the left side of the dragons face was a long X shaped scar, clearly an unhealed wound from a previous battle, and Kaoru couldn't help but wonder where it had gotten the scar.  
  
Kaoru stood staring at the dragon, as it seemed to wash it's self in the water, for what seemed like an eternity though it couldn't have been more than several moments. Kaoru made an attempt at moving but found herself unable to. She didn't understand why she was frozen like she was; she had seen tons of other dragons before. Suddenly a reason for her immobility came to her that she rather disliked: this dragon was beautiful. She was shocked by the dragon simply because she had never seen a dragon that was breath taking, as this one was. All the other dragons she had seen destroying villages and terrorizing people were monstrous and ugly, but this dragon truly was beautiful.  
  
Though the thought that had just come to Kaoru's mind was indeed the reason for her not being able to move, she refused to acknowledge it.  
  
'No.' Kaoru said to herself in her mind. 'A dragon is simply not a beautiful thing. Dragons are horrible, evil creatures that destroy villages and eat people. They certainly are a lot of things but beautiful is not one of them. I most certainly do not think this dragon is the least bit beautiful!'  
  
'Oh, really?' Said a little nagging voice inside Kaoru's head. 'Then why, may I ask, are you stuck to the ground where you stand?'  
  
'Well, I.I don't really know, but that's sure not the reason!'  
  
'Whatever you say.' Said the voice, refusing to believe what Kaoru said.  
  
At this point Kaoru did not wish to finish this argument with her self and was saved from having to by the dragon it's self. It had finished washing it's self in the stream and lifted its head to look at her, as if noticing her for the first time. The dragon stared at her quizzically for several moments, as if it were studying her, and took a several steps closer to her. It looked at her up and down carefully, looking as if it were examining her. Kaoru wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not, but she could have sworn she saw a curious expression on it's face that was almost human-like.  
  
Just having the dragon walk within twenty feet of her made Kaoru extremely nervous. Since she still couldn't move she was defenseless and if the dragon decided that she might be a tasty snack she was done for. Kaoru stood and silently prayed that the dragon would just decide to fly back to where ever it had come from and leave her alone.  
  
Unfortunately her prayers went unanswered as the dragon closed the distance between them with a short step. It brought its huge head down to hers so she was looking the thing straight in the eyes. It's large violet eyes were probably about as big as Kaoru herself was! Kaoru let out a terrified "Eeekk!" sound as the dragon stared at her but it didn't seem to hear her and stayed at her eye-level.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere the dragon brought the side of its face down right next to Kaoru's face and gently and nuzzled her affectionately.  
  
Normally if any dragon had come with in thirty feet of Kaoru she would have attacked it and slain it before the beast could get any closer but since Kaoru was unable to move that option was out of the picture. If it had been any other dragon, even if Kaoru had not been able to move, she would have forced her self to snap out of it and attack the dragon if it had dared do such as thing touch her, especially such a thing as nuzzle her, but as this dragon gently rubbed its face to hers she found that even though she could now move again she wasn't making any move to get away from the dragon, much less attack it. Even stranger still was the fact that for some reason Kaoru brought her hand up to the dragon's face and started to gently stroke it. Just stroking the dragon was so comforting.  
  
'Hmmm. Its scales don't feel anything like I would imagine they would'. Kaoru thought to her self as she continued to stroke the dragon's face. 'You would think they would feel hard and rough but they feel soft and smooth. They feel so nice.' Just as Kaoru started to think she could stand there forever and softly stroke the dragon it quickly pulled its head away from her as if it had been struck. Kaoru reeled back too, but she did it in surprise at how quickly the dragon had pulled away from her.  
  
For some odd reason Kaoru strangely felt a little sad that the dragon had pulled away from her so quickly and a little disappointed that she couldn't stroke the dragon's scales anymore.  
  
Once again Kaoru could have sworn she could she a human-like emotion on the dragon's face but this time it was disbelief and shock. The dragon looked as if it hadn't meant for any of that to happen and had been just as surprised by it nuzzling her as she was.  
  
It stood looking at Kaoru for several more moments and than it spread its large wings out to take flight. With one mighty flap of it's strong wings the dragon sent out a huge wind that sent Kaoru flying and lifted up into the sky. Kaoru stood back up and watched as the dragon rose high into the air and flew quickly away. She watched it leaving until it was no more than a little speck in the sky and than finally disappeared.  
  
Kaoru stood in the same spot for several moments thinking to her self. 'What in the world just happened?! One minute I'm just standing there staring at the thing like an idiot waiting for it to kill me and the next minuet I'm actually letting it touch me and even stroking it!'  
  
'And if things weren't bad enough for a second I even thought I believed that the stupid thing was beautiful! How could I have just let it touch me?! I should have been trying to kill it! I have been trained my whole life to fight and kill dragons to protect my self and others and just a second ago when I had the perfect chance to put my training to good use and slay one of the awful things I didn't! And even if I do think the dragon is pretty, which I don't, because it's in an area so close to the village it must be one of the dragons that we're going to slay during the Raid! If we don't kill the thing it'll attack the village and kill us all! And that probably means that I'm just going to end up killing it so I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking something that's going to die soon is beautiful and liking it!'  
  
As Kaoru finally finished scolding her self for her stupidity she set down her stuff and started her training drills.  
  
'I've got to get even stronger! Even though that dragon was not beautiful and I didn't like it at all it did look pretty strong. If I'm going to slay it I've got to become even stronger than it is! I'll get so strong that when I fight the thing it won't know what hit it!'  
  
With these determined thoughts in mind Kaoru spent the rest of the day training her self for the fight with the thought of her slaying many dragons to motivate her. And for the rest of the day no matter how hard she tried to she couldn't help but think of her encounter with the dragon she had seen down by the river.  
  
A/N- That's all for the first chapter. Like I said earlier, if any one likes this story please tell me so I'll know to continue. See ya ^__^x! 


	2. Visit To The Graveyard

A/N-Wow, some people reviewed this fic and actually liked it! I didn't really think anyone would review. And to anyone that had to read the first chapter when it was all one big thing, I'm sorry for that! I fixed as soon as I noticed it was like that (I think it's really annoying when its like that). Anyway I decided to put up the next chapter for the people that reviewed, thanks again!  
  
Also, Kaoru's dad's name is not Kairu like I put here in the story but I needed a name for him and because I wasn't sure what his name really is I just made one up. And another note, this story does take place in Japan but the dragons in here are the European style dragons. I made them that way because I think most people are more familiar with them then the Japanese style dragons (even though I think I like the Japanese style ones a little better).  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that no one out there really thinks I own Rurouni Kenshin, but in case you do think I own it, (or are looking for a reason to sue someone) I don't.  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
A/N Author's notes  
  
Three nights later the Council Hall was packed by the time Kaoru got there. Every seat was taken and Kaoru and the other people that had arrived a little later had to stand for the meeting. She couldn't believe how many people were already there. And she had even arrived early for the meeting!  
  
As Kaoru sat waiting she got the feeling that someone was watching her. But she didn't look around to see if someone really was because she had been getting that feeling a lot lately. For the past two days when ever she had gone out to shop or something she had felt as if someone was watching her. At first she had always looked around to spot the person watching her but she had never seen anyone. After a while she had dismissed the feeling and decided that she was just being paranoid.  
  
As soon as the meeting started the head of the town Council, Waga Kongo, a short and fat man who seemed to hate everyone but himself, stood in front of the gathered group of people to speak.  
  
"Well, I take it you are the men that will be fighting to protect our town from the horrible monsters. Well before we head out I will be giving you some information. Since all the information you need on the Raid it's self was listed on our postings I will only be talking about the dragons, which you will of course, be fighting.  
  
"Now I am sure everyone knows that dragons are awful creatures that were put on this earth for one reason and one reason only: to destroy us human beings and make our lives as much like hell as they can. They kill us and eat us, destroy our homes and crops, and feast on our livestock. They are monsters without any mercy or emotion. The beasts will rip apart and devour anything that stands still long enough for it to grasp it in it's teeth! Being "things" without emotions they do not hesitate to kill any of the weaker of our species. And of course we will do every thing in our power to protect our women, children, and old because they cannot defend themselves.  
  
"But because they have no feelings, in battle they have an advantage over us. Because while you and I would most definitely stop to assist a wounded comrade in battle these "things" would just walk on by and leave any of their wounded to suffer and die. And because they do not understand helping others of their kind they would see any one else helping their own kind as a weak and easy target. These "things" are clearly without any honor at all."  
  
Somehow, listening to Kongo upset Kaoru. It was the way he was talking about the dragons. Only several days before she would have agreed wholeheartedly with him about what he was saying but ever since the day that Kaoru had encountered the dragon by the stream her thoughts about dragons had changed without her even knowing it.  
  
She thought back to that day by the stream remembering what had happened. The dragons Kongo was talking about weren't at all like the one she had seen! The dragon had seen her, watched her, and moved close to her and not once had it made any move to hurt her! Sure, it had touched her, but it hadn't done anything that would hurt her.  
  
Because Kaoru had spent her whole life training to fight in dangerous situations and be able to tell when she was in one, sensing danger was easy for her and she hadn't felt that she had been in any danger around the dragon. Kaoru knew she had been perfectly safe around the dragon and that she was in much more danger, now sitting in this crowd of big and stupid muscle-bound men, than she had been in then.  
  
As Kaoru thought of all this now she began to feel very resentful toward Kongo. 'Well, he's never met my dragon! Other wise he'd feel different! I know that my dragon had feelings! I had been able to see them as easily as you can see emotions on a human's face.'  
  
'And I' m sure that in any battle Kongo would rush and save his own hide and never even think about any of his comrades even if one of them was his best friend. Just in this small amount of time I've known him I'm sure he'd give up his own mother to die in battle if it meant he'd get away unharmed'! Kaoru could feel her anger at this man rising every second. She was so worked up she didn't notice that the dragon from a few days ago had suddenly become "her" dragon.  
  
Kaoru had to try her absolute hardest to not start telling Kongo just what she thought about him and what he was saying. Unfortunately for Kaoru she had to sit listening to Kongo talk about how horrible those "things" were for a whole hour. She had to keep reminding her self of her reason for wanting to go. If she talked back to Kongo she would never get to see her dragon again.  
  
During the lecture form Kongo she had admitted to herself that her reason for wanting to do this had changed. At first it had been all about proving herself, she still wanted to do that but that had become secondary to her next reason. What Kaoru wanted to do now was to find that dragon again. She didn't know why but it seemed that she was drawn to him. She wanted to know why it felt so different from other dragons.  
  
She didn't know what she would do when she actually found the dragon but that could wait until she really found him.  
  
Of course now even the thought of killing any dragon seamed crazy and she would have to prevent any of the men from killing any of the dragons they found, but she was sure she could handle it.  
  
"So, now you all know exactly what you'll be up against in the up coming battle. You are now fully prepared for the fight. Now myself and the rest of the Council will be sitting up here in the front of the room to interview you all. Please form a straight line and we will get to each of you and tell you if you are qualified to be one of our fighters."  
  
At hearing this Kaoru quickly ran to the front of the room to be interviewed. As she stepped out of the line and to the front of the Council they all glared at her with obvious contempt.  
  
"Oh great, it's the crazy Kamiya girl again. Can't she take a hint?" One of the Council members had leaned in toward one of his friends as if was going to whisper his complaint but had spoken loud enough for his voice to be heard throughout the room. Several of the men around them laughed loudly.  
  
Kaoru stood staring at them firmly, she wasn't going to back down no matter what they said. She was going to be a part of this. No matter what.  
  
"Members of the Council, I am a well trained fighter and I know that I could prove useful to you if you just gave me a chance. My father started my training in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu when I was only five years old and since then I have practiced almost every single day. I really think you should let me come with you." Kaoru looked at the Council hoping to see some sign that she had convinced any of them.  
  
She had no such luck.  
  
"No way in hell!" One of the Council members had stood up shortly after Kaoru had finished talking and slammed his fist down on the table. "Listen girl, when we made those fliers we specifically stated that only men were to come to this! That we only wanted men. And do you know why? It was because we knew you would come down here if we didn't! But I guess you were too dumb to notice that and came anyway!" He was glaring angrily at Kaoru and she moved her hand toward the sword at her belt incase he made a move to attack her.  
  
"He's right!" chimed one of the other men. "We don't want her! She's a girl. Women don't fight! I say she should leave right now!"  
  
"Wait!" shouted another man. "If she's so tough why doesn't she fight all of us? If she comes out alive than she can come."  
  
At this idea some of the men around Kaoru got up and unsheathed their swords. Kaoru also drew her sword, hopping she wouldn't really have to fight. She could probably take all of these guys on if she fought them separately or if they were in smaller groups but with this many of them all coming at her at once Kaoru knew she didn't stand a chance.  
  
As Kaoru was quickly trying to find a way out of this mess a cloaked figure suddenly steeped in front of her holding out a sword in a fighting stance.  
  
"You will not harm this young woman, that you will not." The man stated firmly. "You men are supposed to be the heroes of this village and as such you are bringing great shame to this village by trying to do something so low as to attack one lone person when you outnumber them so greatly. If you do not stop I will be forced to fight you and that is not something I wish to do.  
  
"And also, this girl speaks the truth about her kendo training. She was taught a very powerful style from a very skilled teacher and I know that she is a skilled fighter and I think that you should at lest give her a chance. What would it hurt to try?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the man as he talked hoping to see who it was helping her out but because he was wearing the hood of his black cape over his head his face was hidden in shadow and the rest of the cape prevented her from seeing any of his clothes.  
  
"You arrogant bastard!" yelled one of the men. "Who do you think you are to come in here and start ordering us around? You must be from out of town cause you don't know who you're dealing with! And do you really think that you could beat all of us? I'll kill you myself!"  
  
"Now, now men," said Kongo in a falsely concerned voice. "We really shouldn't hurt them. We need to keep our honor like this man said. And to show him and Kaoru-san how sorry we are I think we should let her come with us on the Raid. After all he did say she has skills."  
  
"What?" Liedo asked disbelievingly. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"But I am serious." said Kongo as he forced a smile so fake it looked like it hurt. "And you had better agree." He was glaring daggers at Liedo by now, looking as if he would murder him if he didn't agree.  
  
"Oh, yes. Yes of course I do!" said Liedo clearly catching the malice in Kongo's voice "And everyone else agrees too."  
  
"Good. Kamiya Kaoru, I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in the Raid." Said Kongo as he turned to face Kaoru." Well Kaoru, that is all. You may be excused."  
  
As soon as Kaoru and the man had left the Council Hall everyone quickly stopped pretending to want Kaoru to come with them.  
  
"Hey Kongo, what in the hell's the big idea! I know you didn't want to let that girl on the team so why did you? Did you really listen to that bastard that helped her?" Liedo glared at him.  
  
"Of course I didn't want her to come you baka, but then I had a great idea. Since we know she can't fight worth beans, if we let her come a dragon will eat her for sure. And since everyone hates her no one will care if she doesn't come back! And then she'll be out of our hair for good! We'll never have ta see her again!" said Kongo proudly as he announced his plan to the rest of the men.  
  
"Wow, that really is a great plan! No more annoying Kamiya girl anymore. That'll be great!" said Liedo happily as the others all agreed.  
  
"I know. I'm a genius." Said Kongo arrogantly. "You guys will only have to put up with her for a little while longer till you met up with the dragons and then she'll be gone for ever!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Kaoru and the man were outside he turned to Kaoru. "Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" He asked in a worried voice. "I didn't want those men to attack you. They should not have done that, that they should not."  
  
"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you for helping me. How can I repay you?"  
  
"That's okay you really don't have to. Please take care of yourself. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." And with that the cloaked man walked away in to one of the alleys.  
  
Kaoru was walking down the empty streets thinking quietly to her self. 'I don't get it.' She thought. 'Kongo had hated the idea of letting me come at first I know he did! The way he looked at me after I asked to go just told me he wasn't gonna. But why did he decide to let me after all? Could it be that the man who helped me convinced him to let me come?'  
  
'Hey baka!' yelled the little voice again. 'Who cares why he let you in? The point is that you got in like you wanted. So just be happy!'  
  
'For once, maybe you're right. I got what I wanted and that's good enough!'  
  
'I'm glad that man in the cape was there. If he hadn't said anything I bet those men would have attacked me. I wonder who he was and why he helped me out. I couldn't see any of him because of his big cape. But I guess it doesn't matter if I saw him or not if he's from another village like one guy said.'  
  
As Kaoru was walking she once again got the feeling that she was being watched or fallowed.  
  
Kaoru was brought out of her train of thought when she suddenly found herself at the place she had been walking to. A cemetery. Kaoru walked over to one of the graves and kneeled down next to it. It read:  
  
Kamiya Kairu  
  
Noble Warrior and Skilled Swordsman  
  
The rest of the grave had been covered in moss since Kaoru's last visit and she had to scrape it off with a rock. Kaoru was furious. All the other gravestones were clean but her father's. They didn't clean his' just to make her angry.  
  
After Kaoru had said a little prayer she told her dad about all that had happened that night.  
  
"And then this man came to help me. He must not have been from around cause' no one ever tries to help me out around here. Oh well. And after that Kongo changed his mind and now he's gonna let me come! I finally get to show everyone my skills with a sword. But really that's not my real reason for going now."  
  
"Dad you'll never believe this but the other day when I went out to train I saw this HUGE dragon! It was so cool! But the weirdest thing was even though you taught me to fight dragons this one didn't feel bad.. I'm not sure why though. I really want to see him again and figure out why this one is different. I hope you're not mad since you've always taught me to kill dragons, but this one is different, I just know it!  
  
"Well that's all. I just wanted to tell you everything before I left.  
Wish me luck! I'll see ya when I get back!" said Kaoru as she happily  
turned to leave the graveyard.  
  
Right as Kaoru was about to leave she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she quickly hid behind a tree to look. There kneeling in front of her father's grave was the man in the cloak from earlier.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kairu," said the man as he finished saying a prayer. "When I first got your letters I knew that I should have come to see you.I really wanted to but I was afraid that I might frighten your daughter. Since you were a dragon slayer I suspected she was taught to fear any dragon. And she should not have had to have been scared as she said her last goodbyes to her father, that she should not. Now the others and I just wish that we had come to see you one last time.  
  
"I have met your daughter now though. She is sixteen now and is a beautiful young women. She looks a lot like you; she has a lot of your traits. She really is a courageous girl. Tonight if I hadn't interfered I'm sure she would have tried to take on several dozen men all by her self! I am sure she will make a fine warrior. If only she lived in a village like mine where her potential could be recognized instead of ignored like it is here.  
  
"She really could be a great warrior but no one here will give her a chance. It really is a shame. I also wish I could get to know her as I did you, that I do. Then again she would most likely try to kill me at the mere sight of me. But when we first met you wanted to kill me when we first met so maybe we could get along. But I don't think I'll ever get the chance to become friends with her. If only things were different.  
  
"Your daughter.I don't know what it is about her but I get this odd feeling around her. I.I've never felt this why around any one else before.I really do wonder what it is exactly that I feel when I see her, and its even stronger when I talk to her. I haven't even really talked to her that much. I just really don't understand what this feeling is."  
  
Kaoru listened carefully as the man spoke about her. 'Who in the world is this guy? And how did he know my father? This is the same guy that helped me at the meeting. If he knew dad then he must have done it because he knew we were related. He says they were old friends but dad would have mentioned him then.  
  
'And he says my dad was righting to him and some other people.yes! I remember now, shortly after my father had gotten sick he started righting to someone. He said he was righting to one of his friends that lived far away and that he wished his friends would come visit and met me, but he never said exactly who they were. Was this man one of them?'  
  
She quickly stopped asking herself questions and turned her attention back to the man as he began to speak again.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that Sano, Yahiko, Shura, Misao, Megumi and all the rest of them are all fine. Everyone often says that they wished you were still living with us in our town. Oh, and Sano says he misses you the most. He says he missies gambling with you." At this the man gave a light chuckle as if remembering something.  
  
"You advised me to become mates with Megumi but I still haven't. But one of these days I think I might. It's just I don't want to be mate with Megumi until I'm sure that she's the right female for me. Everyone else including you seems to think that she is, but I just don't know.  
  
"The only bad thing about Megumi is that after we become mates she wants us to have a family and for me to give up my sword and fighting for good. I know that's one promise I'll never be able to keep! Oh well, Megumi really is a very nice person and it's very rude of me to be complaining like this.  
  
"Well, even if I didn't see you one last time before you passed away I'm glad I get to see you now. I wish the others had come to, they would have been really happy.  
  
"My troop's heading back home soon so I'll be leaving in the morning. We've been looking for any sign of Shishio in the area. He's been taking over any villages he can get his hands on but there's been on trace of him near this area so your village and daughter are safe. But I have no doubt that if the village was attacked that she would be able to look after herself. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. If I'm ever around the village again I promise to check up on your daughter and come by to visit, that I will. Goodbye Kairu."  
  
Kaoru watched as the man then placed a bouquet of flowers down in front of the grave, stood up, bowed and left. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Right now Kaoru was extremely bored.  
  
She and the rest of the troop had been gone for twelve days now and there had been no sign of a dragon anywhere. The troop moved every day checking out all of the forest but they had still seen nothing. The reason Kaoru had wanted to come on this was to see her dragon but they hadn't seen any sign of any dragon, much less hers.  
  
Liedo had said he knew exactly where the dragons were hiding but Kaoru was seriously starting to doubt that. It was obvious that Liedo was just as clueless as the rest of them. Kaoru was also starting to think that by the time they found any clue that there even were dragons around the forest that the dragons would all probably be gone by then. And if that happened they would most likely never see any of the dragons including hers.  
  
Kaoru was sitting high up on the branch of a tree near the camp. All day she had been thinking about the mysterious man from the other night.  
  
'I wish I knew who he was. If he and dad were friends why didn't dad ever tell me about him? Maybe dad did tell me about him. The man never told me his name or anything so dad may have really told me about him before.'  
  
'He and dad were probably friends when dad was in the Dragon War. Maybe he was in the same troop as dad. He may have helped my dad fight Hitokiri Battousai!'  
  
Kaoru looked up at the sky and seeing that it was getting dark she jumped down and walked back to camp. As she walked by Liedo and one of the men she could hear some of what Liedo was saying.  
  
"We've been out here for twelve days now and have nothing to show for it! And as for that girl-" Liedo had stopped mid-sentence at seeing that Kaoru had stopped walking and was listening to them. Kaoru quickly continued walking, pretending not to have heard them talking at all.  
  
'What were they saying about me out there?' She wondered to herself as she went in to the tent and sat down at the table to eat dinner. 'It was most likely something bad.' She decided grimly.  
  
Back outside the tent Liedo was watched until Kaoru was inside the tent. "Good. She's gone," he said after making sure Kaoru was no longer listening to them. "I'm getting so sick of her being here! Everyone is. I wish she had never come."  
  
"Ya know, Kongo said to wait and let a dragon kill her but how will anyone know if we get rid of her ourselves? I mean, we're out here all by ourselves in the middle of a forest where no one will see and I don't think it really matters when we get rid of her, it just matters that we get rid of her! After dinner you get some of the guys and met me outside and I'll tell ya what we're gonna do." __________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Kaoru," Liedo called out to Kaoru as he approached her. "We're gonna need some more firewood to keep the fire going so could you go out and get some for us?"  
  
"Sure thing." replied Kaoru as she stood up and left.  
  
Kaoru walked through the forest searching, happy for an excuse to leave camp. As Kaoru was walking she kept glancing behind her. This time she felt as if several people were fallowing her.  
  
"What was that noise?" she asked herself as she heard a twig snap behind her. "Now I know someone's fallowing me. Who ever you are, come out and face me! I know you're there!" Kaoru drew her sword form her belt read to face her stalker.  
  
"Very good Kaoru. We didn't think you'd notice us." Said Liedo as he emerged form the bushes.  
  
"Liedo? What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru as she lowered her sword.  
  
"I'm going to finish you off." He drew his sword and held it out in front of him.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
"The guys and I are getting sick of having you here and it's time that you were gone." He grinned evilly as he stepped closer.  
  
"You can't do that." Said Kaoru confidently. "I can fight you off." But as Kaoru spoke ten more men stepped out from behind trees and bushes. "Oh no."  
  
Kaoru quickly turned and ran; sure that she could out run them. "Oh no!" Kaoru skidded to a halt as she stopped, trapped, with a huge cliff in front of her and eleven guys that wanted her dead behind her.  
  
'They trapped me! I won't be able to get away!' Kaoru realized as Liedo and the others approached her.  
  
"You're stuck. There's nowhere for you to run bitch. Just accept your death!" One of the men tossed his spear at Kaoru and she gave a yelp of pain as it struck her in the right shoulder.  
  
'No! This can't be the end! But it is.. I won't make it out of this alive. But I won't ever let them kill me!' Kaoru quickly made up her mind and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. 'I'm so sorry dad.'  
  
That was Kaoru's last thought as she stepped over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Falling.  
  
She was falling and nothing would stop her. At least this way it wouldn't have been Liedo who killed her.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes as she waited to hit the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" Kaoru gave a small cry as she landed on something hard. Was it the ground? She had only been falling for a few moments and she wasn't dead, or at lest she didn't think she was.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to see that she was still in the air and she was moving. She quickly looked around to see that she was riding on the back of a huge dragon. And it was the dragon from by the lake! She recognized the X scar on its face as it turned its head and looked at her.  
  
Kaoru quickly held on to the dragon scales as it flew upward and over the cliff that Kaoru had just been standing on. Kaoru looked down to see Liedo and his men screaming and fleeing in terror. Kaoru gave a laugh as the dragon breathed a small puff of fire on Liedo and he gave a shrill scream as the butt of his pants caught fire.  
  
Kaoru looked all around her as the dragon carried her to where ever they where going. Flying was the most amazing thing Kaoru had ever done! She could see everything from up there. After about half an hour of flying the dragon slowed down and descended to the ground.  
  
As the dragon walked toward a large cave Kaoru suddenly realized how much the wound in her shoulder was bleeding. She began starting to feel dizzy and could feel herself losing consciousness.  
  
'I knew this dragon was good! He even saved my life.' This was Kaoru's last thought as she felt the darkness close around her.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Nicky9-Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! And I agree, stories with dragons and stuff are awesome but there aren't too many of them, that's one of the reasons why I wanted to write this one.  
  
Mewberries-I like your ff.net name, it's very creative. And yes I fixed the thing with the paragraphs soon after I posted. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but I'm new at posting stories so I didn't know it would come out that way.  
  
RV Blade-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the first chapter.  
  
A/N- That's all for chapter 2. If you want me to post the next chapter tell me in a review and I'll do it. If you review you can also usually expect a reply.  
  
Also if you want to give constructive criticism that's fine but if you just all out flame me with no good reason I'll just ignore it. If you hate this fic so much that you want to flame me for no reason you should just stop reading it, no ones forcing you to read it.  
  
I guess that's all for now. Remember if you want me to continue posting you have to tell me because if no one reviews and says they like it I'll just stop. See ya ^_^x! 


	3. Kenshin

A/N-I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. For the past few days we've been trying to get a faster Internet connection on our computer but instead of our Internet connection becoming faster we lost all our connections to the Internet. We had DSL and MSN but they both wouldn't work. After we finally got our Cox High Speed connection my Microsoft Word program wouldn't load any of my stuff that I had saved on it so I couldn't post this chapter when I wanted to. Then I had to get my friend's laptop and when I was all ready to post the document manager that you use to upload your stories on to ff.net wasn't working. And now I can FINALY upload this chapter!  
  
Anyway, this chapter is both pretty short and kind of boring but things will (hopefully) start to get more interesting soon. As always if you want more of this fic please leave me a review. Reading the reviews people send me really does motivate me to post the next chapter fast so reviewing is always a good thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any part of Rurouni Kenshin in anyway. I just write about its characters.  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
A/N-Authors notes  
  
Light.  
  
Kaoru could see light again as she slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink for a while for everything to become clear. She was lying on a futon in a small room somewhere. There were lanterns hung from the ceiling and walls to provide light to where ever she was.  
  
Kaoru sat up and quickly put her hand over her shoulder as she felt a sharp pain in it and was reminded of her encounter with the men from her troop.  
  
She saw that her shoulder had been treated and bandaged up where the cut had been.  
  
'Who did this? Is there someone here?'  
  
Kaoru slowly got up and walked out the door to see if the person that healed her was still there. She saw that there were many tunnels out in the hall and she realized that she was most likely in the cave the dragon had been walking toward before she and passed out.  
  
'I wonder if the dragon is still around here. And where's the person that healed me? I wonder.what's that smell? It smells like food.'  
  
As Kaoru walked toward the smell of food cooking to see where the smell lead. She stepped out into a huge room that seamed to be the main entrance to the cave. There was a door to the right of the room and that seemed to be were the sent was coming from.  
  
Wanting to see the person that helped her Kaoru walked into the room to see she was standing in what looked like the kitchen.  
  
Over in the corner was a pot that soup was being cooked in over the fire, and sitting next to the pot was a man. He looked up from the pot he was stirring as Kaoru approached him.  
  
"You're finally awake, that's good! I was staring to worry; you were unconscious for some time, that you were. How does your wound feel? I patched it up for you, I hope you don't mind." He looked up at Kaoru smiling.  
  
"You were the one that bandaged my shoulder? Thank you. It feels just fine." She stood and stared at him, not sure what to do next.  
  
"Would you like some food?" asked the man. "The soup will be done in a moment so you can go take a seat in the dining room if you like."  
  
Kaoru returned to the room outside to wait for him to finish with the food. A few moments later he came out to the dining room holding two plates of food and set them down on the table and then went to get the bowls of soup.  
  
"Here you go. Miso soup, some rice balls, and tea. I hope you like it." He placed her food in front of her and began to eat his.  
  
Kaoru hesitantly picked up one of the rice balls and took a small bite from it. 'Mmmmm. This is really good!'  
  
"This food is really good!" Kaoru quickly grabbed another rice ball from the plate and quickly ate that one as well.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." said the man as he watched her eat her food.  
  
As Kaoru finished up her meal she remembered she still didn't know who this man was.  
  
"Thank you for the meal, sir. It was very delicious. But I'm afraid I don't know who you are. Would you mind telling me?"  
  
The man looked up from his food and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Himura Kenshin."  
  
"When did you get here?" Kaoru asked. "The last thing I remember is being with a dragon."  
  
"I have been staying here in this cave and saw when the dragon left you outside. I went out to see if you were all right and saw you had an injury and brought you in to heal you. I hope that is all right with you miss."  
  
Kaoru nodded and smiled. "That's fine with me. Well," said Kaoru. "I guess I should tell you my name too. I'm-"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and stared, wondering how he knew her name. "How did you know that?"  
  
His eyes got big and he looked as if he just realized he had said something he shouldn't have. "Oh, well.it was just a lucky guess!" Kenshin smiled and quickly went back to eating, acting as if nothing had happened but Kaoru could tell that he wasn't being truthful with her.  
  
"Himura-san?"  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to the dragon that brought me here? Will he come back or is he gone for good?" At this the smile left Kenshin's face and Kaoru thought he seemed a little worried.  
  
"Why do you ask Kaoru-dono? Did he frighten you or hurt you in any way?"  
  
"No not at all." Kaoru replied quickly. "That dragon saved my life! I really like him. He's like my own dragon." Kenshin raised his eyebrows at the last remark and a curious look came to his face.  
  
'Opps! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Now he probably thinks I'm weird.' Kaoru quickly tried to cover up her mistake. "I mean I just like the dragon, that's all." As she said this Kenshin's smile returned and he returned to eating his food.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
After Kenshin finished eating his meal he stood and turned to Kaoru. "Well I think it's time to turn in for the night, that I do. Kaoru-dono, you can stay in the room you were resting in earlier if you would like." Kenshin stood up and held his hand out to Kaoru to help her up.  
  
Kaoru blushed as she took Kenshin's hand and she wasn't quite sure why she was suddenly so shy.  
  
'He really is quite handsome. He looks like he's about my age and I can already tell he's a really nice guy, maybe- NO!!' Kaoru quickly stopped that train of thought before it could go any farther.  
  
'No Kaoru! You just met this guy and you know nothing about him! So don't even think it.'  
  
'But I can't help but get the feeling that I've met Kenshin before.' As Kaoru walked to her room she tried to remember if she had ever seen him any where before but couldn't think of anywhere where she might have seen him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Are you okay?" Kaoru quickly turned around to see Kenshin standing in her doorway.  
  
"Oh, sorry Himura-san. I was just thinking that's all. What were you saying?"  
  
"I just came to tell you that I will wake you up in the morning for breakfast and I also brought you some of my clothes for you to wear tomorrow since your current outfit is dirty and ripped."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "Thank you for the clothes. And thank you for everything you've done for me. I really hope I'm not bothering you too much."  
  
"That's okay Kaoru-dono, you don't have to thank me. You're not a bother at all. I just wanted to help you, that I did. I must admit that I really enjoy your company. I haven't been with any of my friends in a while and it's nice to have company again. Goodnight Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru once more and left for his own room.  
  
Kaoru closed the shojo to her room and changed out of her dirty clothes into the clean ones Kenshin had left for her. After changing Kaoru slipped into her bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Hecate-Dragons are just so cool. I love them too. I plan on putting in the major characters so of course Sano and Yahiko are going to show up. I want to do Hiko too but if I don't know if I'd be able to do him and not make him too OOC. But I will defiantly try to put him in. Your right, Hiko is very cool.  
  
Mewberries-Thanks a lot for actually staying with this fic. And it seems like every time I want to post a new chapter ff.net decides to do something annoying. Oh well.  
  
Jen-I could never hate dragons! They're the coolest animals ever! Thanks for your encouraging review. I hope I don't disappoint you with the next few chapters.  
  
Silver Goddess1-Glad you liked the first 2 chapters. Thanks for the review!  
  
SilverLightning177-I know how annoying the whole getting disconnected or interrupted while you're your trying to review thing is, it happens to me sometimes. But at least you finally got to review, sometimes my computer won't let me send reviews. Thanks for the encouraging feedback!  
  
Jupiter's Light-Because you seem to like this fic I feel bad that I posted such I lame chapter. I know people were probably expecting something at least a little better. Oh well, please stick around for the next chapter, I really will try to make it better then this one is.  
  
A/N-There's chapter 3. I really don't like how this one came out but I tried to change it and I just couldn't make it any better. Again, I apologize for the lack of any thing remotely exciting or interesting in this chapter and the fact that it's so short. I promise that I will try to make the next chapter more interesting, and longer. But it might be a little while before I post the next chapter, I know what I want to happen for this story but I'm just not sure how to write it. Anyway, remember to review if you want more. See ya! ^_^x 


	4. AN Not New Chapter

A/N-To everyone that has been reading this fic: I'm so sorry! Ever since I posted the last chapter my computer has been giving me a lot of trouble. It was freezing up, deleting things that I had saved, and just not working. I had gotten the next chapter all typed up and was ready to post it but with my computer freezing up when ever it wanted to I could never use it long enough to post or to save the chapter to a floppy disk and upload it and another computer.  
  
Just a few days ago I went to do something on my computer only to find my whole hard drive had completely crashed. It hasn't respond to anything I have done so far and I'm pretty sure everything I had on there was deleted.  
  
I know most of you have probably stopped even checking if I have updated but I hope that everyone that is still interested in this story will just be patient with me. I'm going to try to see if I could still possibly get this computer I have to work again but if I can't it may take awhile for us to buy a new computer so this may take awhile.  
  
But please don't stop reading. I promise I will keep on writing this! I just need a little time to get things reorganized. Please just wait for a while. 


	5. What can I do now?

A/N-Okay, after a long period of trying to get my old computer to work and saving up money for a new one I finally have a new computer!! And I can finally post this chapter. And yes, I am sorry for making you guys wait. But at least I'm here now, right? Again this is a pretty short chapter but oh well. I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the weird little ideas that float around in my head, and unfortunately for me Rurouni Kenshin is not one of them.  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
A/N Authors notes  
  
"Man, what am I going to do?" Kaoru flopped down on her futon to think. She had been staying with Kenshin for a little over a month now and she knew soon she would have to leave. Her wound had healed a few weeks after she had arrived and she had just stuck around using the excuse that it might start to hurt again and that she should stay in till she was sure she was healed.  
  
The truth was she didn't want to have to leave and go back to her village. What would they all say if she came back when she was supposed to be dead? Would they try to kill her again? Would they run her out of town? Kaoru wasn't sure what they would do but she was sure she didn't want to find out. And that was why she had been hanging around, that and maybe it had something to do with Kenshin?  
  
'No, no, no! That's not it at all Kaoru. Kenshin has nothing to do with this.He is just a nice person that has been letting me hang around all this time and it would be rude to stay any longer! I'm just a burden and I get in the way. And besides he has probably got to go back to his home. I bet the only reason he's still here is because he doesn't want to just leave me. So I have to go soon.'  
  
But this brought her back to her first problem: where would she go? The village wasn't really an option any more. But where else was there? She had never really traveled to anywhere else and she had no family that she could move in with.  
  
'Oh! I'm so confused! I just want to go back to the village and have everything be back to normal! But that's not gonna happen any time soon.What can I do?'  
  
As Kaoru lay in her room Kenshin sat in the kitchen thinking about similar things. 'Kaoru-dono has been staying here for a while now.I wonder when she plans to return to her home? She didn't seem to happy when I asked her about it the other day. Maybe she doesn't plan to go back at all. But then where will she go? Perhaps she has a family member that she is going to go stay with.  
  
'No, I should stop thinking about this. What Kaoru-dono does is her business and hers alone, that it is. But I can't help but wonder..Maybe Kaoru-dono could come stay at my village if she has no planed destination. No Kenshin, don't be an idiot, that could never happen even if she did want to stay with you.'  
  
'Now I will stop thinking about this right now! I am assuming things that I don't even know are true. Now dinner is ready and I will say nothing of this matter if Kaoru-dono does not want to talk about it!'  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Dinner is ready!"  
  
As Kaoru entered the kitchen he could tell something was on her mind. She looked distracted and a little distressed.  
  
'I wonder what is wrong.But I shouldn't ask about it, if she wants to tell me she will.'  
  
Through the whole meal Kaoru and Kenshin didn't really talk like they usually did and Kenshin felt himself growing concerned about her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I don't mean to be rude or anything but is there something troubling you?"  
  
"Hmmm.What Kenshin? Oh, no. I'm fine, I'm just thinking about something." She replied but didn't met Kenshin's eyes and he could tell there was something.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you know you can always talk to me about anything and I'll do my best to help in any way I can."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin. There is something I wanted to ask; do you know of any towns around here besides Oak Tree Village? That's my village now but I'm thinking of moving. Things are getting a little..boring at my village." Kaoru looked up hopefully waiting for his answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, I don't really know anything about the area we are in right now. I wish I could be of more help to you."  
  
"Its okay Kenshin, I don't think there are any towns around here anyway. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find a village soon enough."  
  
Kaoru quietly finished the rest of her meal and stood up turning to Kenshin. "Kenshin? I'm gonna go out side and take a walk for a while, okay? I won't go too far and I'll be back soon. I just need to think for a while."  
  
"All right Kaoru-dono. Have a nice walk."  
  
With that Kaoru walked outside and walked toward the forest.  
  
'I hope Kaoru finds a place to stay soon.I must help her with this.' Kenshin then stood and walked in to the cave towards him room.  
  
Kaoru walked along in the forest enjoying the gentle breeze and tried to calm her feelings of nervousness that she was beginning to have.  
  
'Don't worry Kaoru everything will turn out fine. You'll find a village and be able to start a new life there and forget about all the people at Oak Tree. And besides, I never really liked any of the people there any way! So there's nothing to be depressed about.'  
  
'Hmmm..I planed to be out here a little longer but now that that all cleared up I think I'll head back and help Kenshin wash the dishes or something.'  
  
Kaoru nodded to herself and started back to the cave. Just a little a way from the cave Kaoru saw something by the stream in front of the cave that looked oddly familiar..  
  
'It's the dragon!' Kaoru quickly ran to it, happy to see him again but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw something that made her heart stop for a split second. There sitting by the dragon as it drank from the stream was..  
  
'What?! Kenshin's clothes.Oh, god!!!'  
  
Kaoru let out a loud scream and ran past the dragon into the cave.  
  
'I have to find a weapon or something I can use to defend myself!' She franticly searched the main room and found Kenshin's sword lying by the table and started outside to kill the best for what it had done but again she was stopped by what she saw.  
  
"Kaoru, wait!" Kenshin ran in front of her waving his arms to stop her from going any farther.  
  
"Kenshin!?" Kaoru stopped and stared, quickly glancing outside to see that the dragon had already gone. "Kenshin, what happened? I thought he ate you! Did he attack you outside? Come on, if we hurry we might be able to catch him and kill him!"  
  
"Kaoru no! Just calm down, none of those things happened. First of all I think its time I explained to you about myself.."  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Okay, I'm pretty sure I got everyone here but if I did leave you out or something just tell me. It's late at night so I won't be that surprised if I did. Now on to the replies!  
  
Mewberries-Hey, thanks for all the encouragement on everything. And of course thanks for always reading and reviewing. And maybe pampering my computer now would be a good idea..I'll have to try later.. Do you have any fics? Hmmm.I'll check soon and if you do I'll read and review!  
  
Nicky9-Thanks. I'd like to think I do at least a little good job on this. I have got to check out your fics sometime too.  
  
flyinangel777-Thanks, I always worry that I'm taking the story too fast but I guess its okay. And yeah, my computer crashing is one of the biggest hassles that I have ever had to put up with. *mumbles* Dumb computer..  
  
Hecate-Heres the next chapter for you, hope it was okay.  
  
dragonmaster 3000-Of course no one could ever hate dragons. They're way too cool to hate. And thanks for reading.  
  
serenity wheeler5-Thanks for staying with the fic and of course thanks for reviewing.  
  
RV Blade-Hope you liked this chapter. And as always, thanks for reading reviewing.  
  
Migo-Yeah, one of the things that gave me the idea for this story was when I saw there really weren't that many like it out there. Yep, dragons rock!  
  
TYDYE girl-Man, sorry for not updating sooner. Well at least I finally did (took me long enough though, right?). And thanks for wishing me luck on the computer. = )  
  
CurlsofSerenity-I have finally updated! Yeah, sorry for the other chapter being too short, I gotta work on that.  
  
l3al3yanime-Well, the update wasn't quick but at least there was one. I will have to work on updating faster. If only I didn't have so much dumb homework.  
  
Jupiter's Light-Thanks for the thumbs up. And I wasn't able to post fast this time but it won't take that long next time (I sure hope it doesn't @__@).   
  
Inuyuki-Yeah, Rurouni Kenshin and dragons, how could it get any better? ^___^ And my computer does suck, they couldn't even find anything wrong with it when we took it to the store. Well hopefully this one will be better.  
  
Arlen-Hey, thanks for being understanding about all this. I'm just glad no one freaked out and attacked me. ^___^  
  
Minna-Thanks, well here was the more of it. I'm hoping I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
A/N-Okay, there's the end of ch.5. Yeah it was short but I kind of wanted to end at this specific spot and leave everything Kenshin has to say till next time. So in the next two chapters or so the story will actually start moving and we will soon get to see some of the other characters! At last!!!  
  
And Kaoru has been staying in the cave with Kenshin for a little over a month since I couldn't really think of anything major to add in to fill in the time so sorry if it seems kind of rushed. See ya!! ^_^x 


	6. You're a what!

A/N-I can't believe how long it's been since I have had any free time to update. School has been murder with all the homework and projects and here at home isn't really any better..Anyway I hope some people are still reading this.I know you guys asked for less time between updates and I'm sorry I couldn't do it.Luckily this is the Christmas break now!! No homework for a while!!! Unfortunately I still have so much to do. Anyway I will try to get up at least one other chapter in during the break so there's that to look forward to, sort of. ^___^x'  
  
And also, try to ignore it if a lot of words are misspelled. I'm typing this out in the early hours of the morning and even tough I looked through it it's more then possible that I missed some. ^_^x Now on to the rest of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure most of us here wish we owned Rurouni Kenshin and even though I'm one of the many people that do its all just wishing.  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
A/N Author's notes  
  
Kenshin pored Kaoru a cup of tea as she sat down at the dinner table. Kaoru looked nervous and uneasy and Kenshin wasn't really sure this was such a good idea. But it didn't really look like he had a choice wither to tell her or not this time. After giving her such a scare like that he really did feel as if he owed her the truth about this.  
  
After stopping her from rushing outside with the sword he had sat her down so she could calm down a little before he told her what she needed to know.  
  
Kenshin also sat down dressed in only his pants, as he really hadn't had time to get into anything else. (A/N-Thanks a lot to bonessasan for reminding me about this. I wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't said anything. ^_^x) He didn't know where to start with this. There was just so much to tell.  
  
"Kaoru, after all this you've been though what are your feelings on dragons now?"  
'Oh, yes,' He thought, 'That's a great way to start this off.'  
  
Kaoru just stared at him and remained silent for a moment, thinking to herself. " I really don't know how I feel about them any more..I was so sure I hated them for such a long time since I just grew up that way, but after seeing one up close and everything I don't think I felt that way any more. I mean a dragon saved my life and of course I was very grateful but now that same dragon was trying to eat you or something!!! I just don't know how-"  
  
Kenshin held a finger up to Kaoru's face to silence her. "Kaoru, would you be scared or no longer trust me if I wasn't exactly what you thought I was?"  
  
Kaoru gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean Kenshin? I know who you are. And of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I? You have helped me out so much."  
  
"I don't want to frighten you any more Kaoru so you have to be sure that you wouldn't be scared."  
  
"Kenshin what are you talking about? I'm sure I would still trust you. If you mean you're some kind of criminal I still wouldn't see any reason to be afraid. You have never done anything that could have been dangerous or harmful while I've been around."  
  
"What I am could be a lot more frightening then a normal thief, that it could. And I want to be sure that you won't try to do anything once you hear. Kaoru, this may sound a little crazy to you at first but I'm not exactly human.."  
  
Kaoru just stared blankly and Kenshin could tell she really didn't know where this was leading.  
  
"I had hoped you wouldn't have to find out but it wouldn't seem fair if I didn't tell you..Please don't be scared Kaoru-dono, I promise that I won't hurt you so you have nothing to worry about. You know that dragon that you have seen a few times now?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"That dragon was me.."  
  
Kaoru's eyes seemed to grow larger as she took this new information in. She sat as if frozen to where she was. Kenshin waited to see how she would react to this news, if she would belie him at all. He just hoped she didn't do anything drastic.  
  
"No way." She whispered, almost to herself. "That can't be.You're a person just like me!! How could that dragon be you?"  
  
"It is me Kaoru. Look." Kenshin turned the side of his head so she could clearly see all of his scar. "The dragon has this same scar doesn't he?"  
  
Kaoru nodded her head but still didn't seem to believe him. "But I still don't see how.You're obviously a person right now! You look just the same a anyone else, how could you be a dragon?"  
  
"What very few humans know about dragons is that we have our normal form but we also have a human like form. How else would we remain hidden form humans? Our dragon forms are too large to hide very well so we have to protect ourselves. We look similar to every day humans in this form but there is still a few ways to tell us apart."  
  
Kenshin opened his mouth so that Kaoru could see sharp white fangs that looked just like the teeth of a dragon. He then walked over to a bowl of water in the corner of the room and soaked a towel in it. He then wiped his face with the side of the towel and turned to face Kaoru again. On his cheeks were dragon shaped markings that no humans would ever wear.  
  
Kenshin watched as the truth of what he told he seemed to really start to sink into Kaoru. She looked up at him no longer disbelieving but curious. "How were you hiding the markings?"  
  
He put the towel down and returned to his seat across form her glad that she hadn't tried to attack him or run away. "We have invented a special cream that once applied to the skin will hide markings such as this. The markings cover a lot of our bodies and it would be a give away if we just walked around with them showing in front of humans. But thanks to it we walk among humans whenever we want to and are never even noticed."  
  
"You mean dragons are even walking around my village?" Kaoru stared and Kenshin was sure she was amazed at how she could have seen several dragons before and never even known it.  
  
"They could," He said. "But it's not very likely. We try to avoid humans whenever we can and only interact with them if we have to, that we do. Otherwise we keep to our homes and villages in the forests."  
  
Kaoru looked at him suddenly as if realizing something for the first time. "Back at my village, when I was at that council meeting, you where the that stepped in front of me and saved me!! And then you went to my father's grave!! I can't believe I just recognized your voice but it was you."  
  
Kenshin nodded, confirming her guesses.  
  
"And you also knew my father.."  
  
"Yes, I did know Kairu."  
  
"But how? My father was a Dragon Slayer. He would never be come acquainted with any dragon!"  
  
Kenshin was quiet for a while as he tried to remember all the events exactly the way they had happened. "During the period of time known by humans as the Dagon War dragons and humans fought, each hoping to destroy the other race. Humans were sick of dragons for eating live stock and burning villages. Dragons were tired of humans constantly hunting us and killing our young. We hoped this war would exterminate the human race for good and we would be left in peace and I'm sure the human warriors felt the same about us.  
  
"During the war there were two to fear above all others. For the dragons it was your father. He was an accomplished Dragon Slayer that had killed many of our race and was skilled at hunting and tracking us. I was also in the war at thins time and-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kaoru interrupted. "You were in the war with my father? I thought you knew him but not from the war. You look about the same age as me and I was just a little kid when the war started!"  
  
Kenshin nodded and explained. "I am still very young in dragon years and age but to a human I very old. I am really four hundred twenty-eight."  
  
Kaoru just looked in amazement at him.  
  
"See, that seems old to a human but to us it is still quite a young age. Our race can live up to millions of years so four hundred is quite small compared to that. We also physically age much slower then humans. Someone of my kind would have to be a couple thousand years old for any signs of aging to show. Otherwise we keep the appearance that an adolescent or young adult human would have. So I really am about the same age as you are. Just on a different scale of years.  
  
"Now back to what I was saying earlier, my troop was given orders to get rid of Kairu before he became an even bigger threat to us.  
  
"We sometimes fought two different ways in that war. Of course the main way was just fighting up face to face in our dragon forms but a few dragons worked as a sort of surprise attack group and in their human forms hide themselves in the groups of humans and would then kill them. However this method was considered low and extremely unfair to our opponents so it was made sure that this was very seldom used."  
  
"You could have fought face to face in your human forms." Kaoru suggested.  
  
"No, we wanted to keep that form a secret form humans since that was the only way we could walk freely in human populated areas. If they knew they would put up guards all around and have anyone walking by examined.  
  
"The one to fear if you were a human fighting was me. The Hitokiri Battousai. That was why my troop was assigned to kill Kairu. They figured that if any one could do it it was the Hitokiri Battousai. The next day we found Kairu and his group and started to battle.  
  
"Kairu and I moved our fight to another location a little ways farther from the rest. Kairu was easily the strongest human I had ever fought, he was able to hit me when so many others could not. He was the one that gave me this scar in the middle of our battle.  
  
"But even though he was strong a dragon is still stronger. I had wounded him badly and it was to the point where I could easily finish him off. I raised my clawed hand to strike but found I couldn't bring my hand down. Of course I was very confused, I had already killed so many men, what was stopping me now?  
  
"I still wasn't sure why but I carried the unconscious Kairu to a stream where I cleaned and healed his wounds. When he awoke naturally he was surprised to. He made a move for his sword but couldn't even grab it. His wounds where still fresh and would need time to heal. During that time he could do nothing to me.  
  
"I stayed in my human form and gave him food and water, still not sure why I was doing it but did anyway. Over that short period of time we talked and grew to understand each other. I couldn't see humans as just dumb dragon killing creatures any more and he didn't see me as a heartless killing beast. It would seem that dragons and humans are a little more similar the most people want to believe.  
  
"After he was healed he told me he couldn't slay another dragon, now that he had seen what they were really like. And the same was true for me. We had already become good friends by that time and he asked if he could come and see our home. Even tough we both could have gotten into a lot of trouble I agreed to take him.  
  
"I thought that maybe if I showed the others that humans weren't just out to kill all of us then maybe we could stop fighting so much. No one really liked fighting in the war so I was sure they would listen, that I was.  
  
"Of course when we arrived at the village many people were not at all happy with me, especially my master. But over time even they started to like Kairu. Somehow the greatest Dragon Slayer of all time had come to befriend almost the entire village of dragons.  
  
"After that we really did make an effort to stop the war. Humans were fighting in this for the same reasons we were, to protect their homes and families. We stopped looking for humans to fight and took to staying in our villages away from humans. We swore to not cause any harm to humans at all. Of course the humans were happy to be done with us and war was declared over by both sides.  
  
"A while after the end of the war Kairu had to return home but still wrote to us about every week or so. But sadly about a year later was when he became very ill. He wrote us and of course and of course we wanted to visit but we thought it best not to go. In one of his last letters to me he asked me to check up on the village and you every now and then to make sure everything was still safe.  
  
"So once a year to keep my promise I would visit Oak Tree and check up on you and visit Kairu's grave."  
  
"So that's why you were there." Said Kaoru. "Well it's a good thing you were. I can see how my dad became friends with you. You're a good person, nothing like dragons are supposed to be. I guess our views of you guys are all wrong."  
  
"Sadly, no. There are still dragons that terrorize humans to this day even after we all took a vow not to. They were the dragons that in the war would use dirty tricks to kill humans.  
  
"After the war they grew angry with us for deciding to do such a thing as leave humans in peace and they left the rest of us and moved to an island where they could stay themselves. Among other dragons they are referred to as the Dark Dragons. They hate humans so much they can't stand the idea of coexisting with them.  
  
"They have made it their goal to rid to world of humans once and for all. They are the ones that keep up our bad reputation among humans.  
  
"When I visited Oak Tree this year it was because some friends and I had been patrolling the area around Oak Tree for any signs of them. It is now our goal to stop them."  
  
"That's so mean of them! After all the work the rest of you have been doing to keep peace between the two races they're still just going around killing people." Yelled Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin nodded solemnly as he thought more on the matter.  
  
"Hey Kenshin" She asked. "If you were busy patrolling for bad guys why did you take the time to stay around here?"  
  
"I promised to keep you safe Kaoru-dono, that I did. After that meeting I decided to stay around a little long to make sure everything was all right. And it's a good thing I did too."  
  
"Thank you so much Kenshin."  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
"For everything. You saved me twice now. And thank you for telling me all this about you and my father and everything. It must not have been easy for you. But thank you for trusting me enough to do it. I know I trust you. We can be good friends now. Just like you and my father were."  
  
"Yes." He replied slowly, as a smile spread across his face. "I guess we can. We will be good friends..Kaoru. Yes indeed we will."  
  
Review Replies:  
  
CurlsofSerenity-Hehe, sorry about no fulfilling your requests. But I'm glad you still like this fic.  
  
Inuyuki-As it turns out your conclusion was right all along! See, jumping to conclusions isn't always that bad. I do it to. ^_^x  
  
nee-chan-Glad you think so. And yes, you were right with your first guess! ^_^x  
  
RV Blade-I sure wish I was able to update sooner.I must try!!!  
  
Mewberries-Yes, the computer problems are over! For now...And actually I had forgot to include that part..@__@ Good thing you and bonessasan reminded me. ^_^x And I can understand how school works keeps you from doing things. That's my excuses too (hope it works).  
  
Dragon Master271-Yeah, I don't' think there are nearly enough dragon related fics out there. Glad you like it so far.  
  
Bonessasan-Internet down for a week.That happened to me once too. I hated that so much. __ And once again thanks for reminding me about that. ^__^x  
  
DragonMaster 3000-Thanks for being understanding. And thanks for the positive review and for lending me a dragon. I'll get any flamers now!!  
  
Houndingwolf-Thanks. Yeah, dragons rule!!!!  
  
TYDE girl-Thanks, it's working for now anyway.  
  
Flyinangel777-I would never forget! School work just wants me to though.Yes, I have to work on getting out longer chapters. I'll try!  
  
MissBehavin-Glad you like! ^__^x And of course we'll have Saitou. He will most likely be in the next chapter so wait and see!  
  
^^-I'm glad you like it! Sorry I couldn't update very soon.  
  
A/N-So finally there's ch.6. I think that was a little longer then the others have been but I'm not sure. Hope it wasn't too boring. I just needed to get all the explanations in before anything else could happen. I promise that next chapter they will finally be leaving the cave! And we'll have the appearances of some of the other RK cast.So where will Kenshin and Kaoru go? You'll just have to wait and see. As always please review!! See ya! ^_^x 


End file.
